Products containing iodine or iodophors (complexes of iodine with a suitable carrier) are widely used in hospitals, clinics, nursing homes and other health care facilities. These products can quickly reduce microbial populations on skin, gums, and other tissues or surfaces. Unfortunately, when iodine- or iodophor-containing products are spilled or otherwise unintentionally contact surfaces such as tile floors, they can cause semi-permanent dark yellow or brown stains. These stains can be very difficult to remove using traditional cleaning and laundering techniques, and are especially difficult to remove from floor tiles. For example, when iodophors formed from a complex of iodine and polyvinylpyrrolidone are spilled on vinyl composite tiles coated with a typical floor finish, both the finish and tiles may stain. Removal of such stains may require recoating the floor or even replacing the stained tiles. This can require substantial time and expenditure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,604 describes a germicide-resistant floor polish. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,569, 5,522,580, 5,669,937, 6,309,471 describe various cleaners for iodine or iodophor stains. Iodine or iodophor stains can also be removed by scrubbing the stain with a paste or solution of sodium thiosulfate.
Iodine and iodophor stains indicate that spillage or other mistakes may have taken place, are highly visible, and may remind viewers of blood or other bodily fluids. Accordingly, such stains are very undesirable in a health care facility.